Micchi's Ring
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION!
1. The Ring

**a/n: **This is a Nakima-chan fanfic! I hope you don't hate it! Check out the profile when your done! Sorry it's late, there was an emergency! TTFN!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kamichama Karin, I'm so sad!

**Chapter 1**

All was peaceful at the Kajuyou residence that summer day, It was about a week after kazune had reunited with them and Himeka, Karin, and Micchi couldn't have been happier (ok, let's just pretend that they already knew Jin, Okay?). Jin on the other hand was didn't care much at all. All was normal and quiet, but something still lingered in his mind.

"Hey Nishiskiori," Kazune said. Micchi was in the loft with Karin. (**a/n** I don't know if they have a loft, but they should! I mean, come on, their house is huge!).

"Kazune-kun!" Micchi squealed with delight, and he wrapped him in one of his tightest hugs.

"Mmph!" Kazune managed. He was turning paler by the second, he couldn't breath.

"Micchi! You're hugging him too hard!" Karin yelled. Micchi immediately let go, but it was to late, Kazune had passed out. Karin raced over to him and place him on the nearest futon.

"Sorry love, I guess old habit's die hard." Micchi apologized, but no one really noticed, Kazune had just woken up and Karin was telling him how happy she was that he was okay and to never scare her like that again. 'I guess I'll leave the two of them alone Micchi thought, Slowly he began to back down the stairs, desprately trying not to disturb the couple. Just as he was about to escape the pairs sight kazune noticed him leaving.

"Nishikiori! Wait, don't go I need to talk to you … about your ring." Kazune said, as soon as the word ring rolled off of Kazune's tounge Micchi freaked out.

"WH … WWWWHAAAAAAT?!!!" he cried as he fell down the stairs (he had tripped in all of the shock). Lukily his fall was broken by a small divine cat.

"AAA-THEE-NYAAAAA! GEEET YOOOUURRR FRRRRIIIIIIIEENNDD OFFFFFF OF MEEEEEEEEEE!" Nike whined. Karin ran down the stairs, but tripped as well, but she bounced and fell on top of a mattress (**a/n** and why was a mattress there???)

"Gomen Nasai Nike-chan!" Micchi said.

"Come on, let's go to the study before anymore trouble starts." Kazune said, he was helping Karin up and smirking thinking of what a klutz his girlfriend was.

in the study

"Okay, so I've been thinking …" Kazune starts only to be cut off by Karin.

"What a coincidence! I've been thinking too!" Karin said, this made her boyfriend blush and her admirer smirk.

"Anyway, Karin, when you transformed, what were you wearing?"

Karin asked.

"I was wearing this beautiful dr … dress … what?" Karin was obviously confused.

"Exactly, so I'm pretty sure that Nishikiori got the wrong ring!" Kazune said, he was smiling all big, because he had just shown off his vast knowledge.

"Okay, so where is my ring?" Micchi asked, "Then he saw a ring on a table, "Is it that one?"

"Noooooo!" Karin said blocking the ring, but she was too late, because he already put it on! (It so happened to be the same ring that got Karin and Kazune's hands stuck together.) Almost immediately there was a flash and Karin and Micchi's hands were stuck together!

"Not again! Great, now I can't marry Kazune!" Karin whined.

**a/n:**That's it, read and review! TTFN!


	2. Disaster

**a/n**: Hello everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed! Sorry about all of the mistakes in the last chapter! I was in a huge rush! I just hope I do better with this one! I hope you like it! And continue to review!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT on Kamichama Karin!

**Chapter 2**

"_**Not again!" Karin whined, "Now I can't marry Kazune-kun…."**_

* * *

She continued to whine, but then she stopped, "Did I just say that out loud?" Everyone nodded at the distraught goddess, and she continued to cry. 

"It'll be fine Hanazono-san, I can't marry Kazune-kun either," Micchi said, trying to comfort her. It only made it worst. She wouldn't be comforted. Just then Jin and Himeka ran into the study!

"What's this?" Jin asked, staring at the sobbing girl, "Who did this to _**my**_ goddess?" Jin demanded, then he turned to Kazune, "Darn you Kujyou, how could you do this to such a gentle woman like Karin?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kazune yelled, "It was all Nishikiori!" But apparently Jin didn't buy it and soon the two boys were on the ground fighting.

"BOYS, GET THE HECK OFF OF EACHOTHER NOW!!!" Himeka roared, the boys immediately obeyed, they didn't want to know what would happen to then if the didn't, and quite frankly they didn't want to find out.

"Now, why don't we just calm down and go upstairs for some cookies, hmm?" Himeka was already calmed and walking out of the room leaving everyone in awe.

"Wow!" they were all traumatized at what had just happened, but all followed not wanting to receive the wrath of the great and powerful Himeka!

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Karin asked Kazune while they all ate cookies (**a/n** white chocolate chip with macadamia nut, my favorite!) Kazune was just being quiet, he couldn't think, all he wanted was to kill Nishikiori and take Karin far away from Jin, who was now flirting non-stop with Karin. 

"I'm terribly sorry about this all my goddess. I assure you that if you lived with me this would never have happened." Jin whispered into Karin's ear, and then he kissed her cheek. Karin blushed uncontrollably. _'I hope the Kazune-kun isn't to mad! He knows that __**he**__ is my divine protector, not Jin.'_

"Well, of course he is upset Hanazono-san! That is just his way. Whether or not he knows he is your … err, what was that again … your divine protector?" Micchi said. Everyone stared at him, he looked pretty dazed himself.

"How did you know what I was thinking Micchi?" Karin asked in amazement, "Did I say that out loud too?" Karin was panicking.

"I don't know, it just kind of came to me." Micchi replied, he turned, "Kazune, what's going on?" Kazune explained that the particular ring that reacted to Micchi was the same ting that had attached him and Karin a couple months ago.

"The only thing is, I don't understand how it could have reacted to you, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless that is your ring, but I won't know for sure until you and Karin become unstuck. Last time it took about twelve hours," he checked he watch, "It has been about one hour so you should be unstuck in eleven hours."

"ELEVEN HOURS, KUJYOU, YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE _**MY**_ GODDESS ATTACHED TO_** HIM**_ FOR ELEVEN MORE HOURS?" Jin was hysterical, but surprisingly Kazune stayed calm.

"Don't forget Kuga she is _**my**_ girlfriend, it isn't like I _**want**_ her to be attached to Nishikiori. We'll just have to wait and see what happens in eleven hours," and with that he was gone.

* * *

**a/n**: I know what your thinking, _why can Micchi read Karin's mind._ Well, truthfully I don't know, or do I. It will come in use a lot in this story, I just have to figure it out! I'm very sorry that my chapters are so short! I plan out the stories, but when I sit down to type, I lose everything I had thought of. I hope you liked it! Please review! Arigato! -

nakima-chan


	3. Call me Karin

**a/n:** Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad that there are a few people who enjoy my stories! I hope that you liked this chapter! My goal is to make it at least 1,000 words! I hope I can do it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kamichama Karin. Koge-Donbo does, she also owns Digi Charat, Kon Kon Kokon, and Yoki, Koto, and Kiku! What will she think of next?

_**Chapter 3:**_

_'Kazune-kun … where are you?' _Karin wondered, she was on the veranda, with Micchi of course. Dinner had been and hour ago and she had no idea were he had gone.

"Hanazono-san, you worry too much! I'm sure that Kazune-kun is fine, and…"

"Micchi, why is it that you are able to listen to my thoughts, why can't I hear yours?" Karin finally asked.

"Well, I've been thinking, if this is my ring, then I will be able to use it's powers better than you or anyone else," Micchi said, he turned to Karin, "To tell you the truth, I will be sad when our hands unstuck, I've really enjoyed this." Just then Karin's heart started beating rapidly.

_'Why is this happening, I only get this feeling when …'_

"Karin, what's wrong, what feeling do you have?" Micchi asked. Then Karin remembered that her thoughts weren't hers alone anymore, so she had to be careful.

"Oh, it's nothing Micchi, just cramps, just cramps!" Karin insisted.

_'I know you better than that Karin, but oh well, at least we're together,'_ Micchi thought, "Do you want me to get you some Tylenol?" Micchi asked, in case she reall did have cramps.

"No Micchi, it's fine." Karin said, "Why don't we just get some sleep?" They walked of to Karin's room.

"Huzah! You know what I just realized Hanazono-san? I get to sleep in your room tonight!" Micchi cheered giddily.

"Oi, Micchi, your terrible!" Karin repied, she was sweat dropping and blushing at the same blush. She didn't blush because she had to sleep in the same room as Micchi, but because she didn't mind! (**a/n** don't ask me how this works out, it just does!)

* * *

"Good night, Hanazono-san," Micchi said. He noticed that the girl was already drifting into a sweet slumber **(a/n sweet slumber?). **They were in her room and they had had Jin, to his dismay, help them push the beds together. 

_"If you try anything your a dead man!"_ Jin had said. _'Micchi just smiled, he always smiled, and his eyes gleamed, his beautiful ... what is this? This feeling, it's so strange.' _

"Good night, Micchi," Karin repied sleepily. Just as she was about to go into a peaceful sleep something occured to her, "Micchi?"

"Yes, love?" her heart did a backflip. She wished she could wonder what was going on, but she couldn't, Micchi would find out.

"..." she didn't answer. Micchi turned to face her.

"Karin, is something wrong?"

"No! Umm ... you see ... it's just that ... I was wondering ..." she began.

"Yes," Micchi asked patiently.

"I was wondering ... Why don't you call me Karin?" she finally said she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, "I mean I can't remember one time that you just called me Karin."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering"

"I guess it's because when the Professor talked about you he called you Hanazono-san ... he always said that you were the prettiest of the lot ... he was right." Karin could feel herself getting even more red in the face. "Well, good night again ... Karin." And with that they both went to sleep.

* * *

(**a/n** hey peoples, just to let you know this is Karin's dream) 

_He was cold, that was all she knew, all she cared about that second._

_'Kazune-kun, are you going to be okay' she thought, please be okay!'_

_She looked at his cold face growing paler and paler by the second._

_'What should I do?' she wondered, 'He can't die I know that he can't, his life is just to important to him!'_

**(a/n **For all of you who have read Yoki, Koto, and Kiku, you'll know what that line means. Koge-Donbo is awesome! )

_She stayed with him just the whole time, but the dream began to become hazey for a while._

_As the dream began to clear she could no longer sense a pulse._

_This was no dream, it was a nightmare! _

_She thought that any moment now she would wake up, her face dry, and Kazune-kun alive._

And she did, She awoke a couple minutes later to a scream. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she had to.

As she opened her eyes she noticed that she was no longer attached to Micchi. The second thing she noticed was that someone else was ...

"KAZUNE-KUN! WHAT HAPPENED?"

* * *

**a/n **Hah! I bet you didn't see that one coming! Wua ha ha ha ha! I'm so evil to Kazune-kun. First I make Jin flirt with Karin... 

Jin: Oh, by the way, arigato nakima-chan. I never get to flirt with Karin enough.

nakima-chan: No problem Jin. Anyways, then I make Karin start to fall in love with Micchi...

Micchi: Thank You, love!

nakima-chan (blushing): Aww, anything for you Micchi! Oh and don't forget I got him stuck to Micchi, too.

Kazune: You ate my gut's don't you? I will get you for this?

nakima-chan: What are ya gonna do you little girly-man. If you kill me I can't make Karin realize that she loves you still!!!

Kazune: Aaaahhhh! Life is so unfair!

nakima-chan: Stop whinning, there are at least 60 other stories on fanfition that you and Karin end up together! You can let her go a little can't you?

Kazune: Never!

nakima-chan: What ever. Anyway, don't worry, I am a full-fledged KazunexKarin fan, there is no other pairing! I just like getting Kazune angry! Anyways, please review. I don't care if you don't like it review anyway! And I take anonymous reviews too! So it doesn't matter if you don't have an account! The first person to review, get's a shout out next chapter! Anyway. I think that this is about 1,000 words, so they are gettin longer! Yah! I'm so happy!

ps... kk forever, i think that Kon Kon Kokon takes place when they are in 6th grade, because the Kazune-Z is there (Himeka called them 'the girls from last year). And also note the uniforms. they were shorts! not pants. thhe only problem i have with my theory is that kazune is real nice all the time. but also note that in the beginning of the beach chapter he is wearing his ring around his neck! you know, that part were himeka is talking aabout the umi bozu! so kazune definitely has godly powers! i am such a freak! how do i know all this? i mean they only have one volume (with another coming out soon). oh well i'm off to therapy. it is 'how to stop being a manga addict' lesson. I don't think it will help me I'm a lost hope!

TA TA FOR KNOW!!!

* * *


	4. author's note

Dear Readers,

Due to requests to make my chapters longer, I'm making a vow that my next story will be at least 3,000 words long (not including the author's notes). I also wish to inform you that it may take a while, so be patient. I'd like to thank **Cursed Cross-san, Kountry101-san, Turtle-chan-san, StarriSky-san, kk forever-san, and Sophia-chan for reviewing my stories.**_** A special thank you to DeadConcepts-san for adding me to her favorites list!**_ Thank you all1

Yours,

Nakima-chan


	5. 4,000 WORDS!

**Hey!**

**This is nakima-chan and chapter 4 is finally up! Sorry for all of the grammar mistakes, I usually write these late at night. I'm looking for a good editor, so sit tight the errors will be gone soon! Here is the fourth chapter! Read and Review, even if you are anonymous!**

* * *

"KAZUNE-KUN! WHAT HAPPENED?" Karin shouted! She was in total shock. Not only was Kazune stuck to Micchi, but he was sprawled over Karin **(a/n to those of you who don't get it, Micchi was on the right bed, Karin was on the left. The attached hands were in the middle. Kazune was on Karin's side, so when the ring reacted he got pulled toward the middle. This explains the sprawling.)** Just as she began to grasp the entire situation fully both of the boys fainted **(a/n why is Karin surrounded by girly men, hmm?)** "Aaaah! Don't pass out now, how am I supposed to get out of here?"

Then Jin came out of the window Kon Kon Kokon style. "What's wrong, I heard Karin yelling and ... Omigosh! Karin, what happened?!" Instantaneously Jin passed out. _'Why am I surrounded by girly men?' _Karin wondered to herself.

Then Himeka came through the ceiling landing daintily on the floor, "Aaah, it's okay, Q-chan will take care of it," Himeka said to no one then she turned to Karin and analyzed the situation. "Karin-chan, I can't believe how bad you are. I mean it is bad enough getting attached to two boys hands twice, but to sleep in the same room with three boys, that is just naughty!" Himeka teased as she carried Jin to the living room. She came back soon with a huge jar of butterflies.

"This should do the trick," she said as she opened the jar in front of Kazune.

"Graaaah! Bugs!" he yelled as he ran out the door pulling Micchi along with him, no sooner did he exit the room did he run into the wall, did he pass out, again.

"Well, at least he is off of you now!" Himeka said laughing, "Hey, why don't we go out to Starbucks?"

"Okay that would be fine, I mean the boys aren't do to wake up for two hours!" Karin said.

"Change and meet me downstairs as soon as possible!" Himeka ordered walking out the door, still laughing at Kazune.

_'Hmmm, what should I wear? I guess that I should wear something cute ... duh Karin' _she smacked herself in the head for being so stupid. Just then she found the outfit that she would wear. It was the outfit that she wore with Kazune on there 'date.' _'I know it's a bit dressy for Starbucks, but I want to look extra cute for Kazune today!' _And with that she ran down the stairs only to find that Himeka wasn't there.

"Himeka-chan, I'm ready to go to Starbucks! Where are you?" Karin yelled.

"Yeah, okay..." Himeka said. She was in the kitchen on her phone.

_'Oh, Himeka-chan is on the phone, I better leave her...'_

"Remember not to tell Karin-chan. CLICK" Himeka hung up her iPhone (**a/n Nya! Himeka is so lucky**). She walked out of the kitchen and ran in to Karin, "Oh, Karin, ready for Starbucks?"

"Yeah, umm, Himeka, what were you doing just now?" Karin asked quizzically.

"Just talking to Miyon-chan, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just wanted to know what you were doing, that's all."

"Let's get going, before the guys wake up, 'okay?"

"Okay," Karin said, _'It was probably something personal, I mean they have known each other a lot longer, there must be lots of things that Miyon-chan knows that I don't, it'll be okay_. Karin thought to herself glumly as they went off to Starbucks.

* * *

On the way to Starbucks Karin and Himeka talked about the current situation. Little did they know that the infamous Kirio Karasuma, also known as Mr. Glasses Man, was stalking them? 

_'Finally,' _Kirio thought, _'Kujyou's Himeka and the novice goddess are alone! I have been waiting forever for Kujyou to leave them alone! And they are usually with Nishikiori or Kuga, so I haven't been able to have an opportunity. Ah, they are walking into Starbucks are they, I know what to do.'_ He pulled out his **Starbucks Barista for Dummies** book, and his **Super-Secret-Barista **costume out of thin air. _'Know that I'm prepared I will go in and make them a nice cup of** coffee**!' _And with that he walked in the back door. There were five women in working just then.

"I'm with the _Barista's Union _and they have started a new program, you will now get a 30 minute relief."

"Great, time for a coffee break," they all said.

"Great, time for a coffee break," they all said.

"Wait," the woman in the black apron said, "Are you sure you can handle it on your own?"

"Of course I can," Kirio lied, "I've been making coffee all of my life! Besides, it isn't very busy, now you guys enjoy your break." he said rushing them all out the door.

_'Fantastic they are all gone! Now all I have to do is make **coffee.**_' He turned only to find Himeka, smiling and waiting for him to take her order.

"H-how can I help you?" Kirio asked. _'Thank goodness that the novice goddess isn't ordering, she would see through my disguise in a heartbeat.' _Kirio thought, remembering the last time when he was trying to spy on Kujyou's friend, and the novice goddess had seen through all of his costumes.

"Hmm ... oh, Karin-chan said that she would like to have a venti green tea frap and a maple out nut scone, but I'm not sure what I would like to get, any suggestions?"

"Why don't you a strawberry crème frap, with an old fashion glaze doughnut Himeka-san?" a boy said behind her. He had purple eyes and glasses.

"Oh, Ren-chan, is that you?! How are you?" Himeka asked **(a/n okay, here's the deal. Ren is just a character there is no Kokon or Umi Bozu, he is just a character!)**

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Great, why don't you join me with my friend?" Himeka offered.

"I think I'd like that, but it's my treat," he turned to Kirio, "Ah, and I would like to get a Venti decaf with room."

"Alright, and since your the only ones, it's on the house," Kirio said. He was trying in vain to work the cash register, but all he did was make the cash drawer open and close! Fortunately for him Ren and Himeka didn't notice him at all.

* * *

At the table Karin was surprised to see Himeka with a boy _'I have a bad feeling about this, he looks a bit like Mr. Glasses Man. I better keep my eyes peeled.'_ Karin thought, but smiled anyways. 

"Oh, Himeka-chan, who is that with you?" Karin asked.

"Ah, Karin-chan, this is my old friend Hinonishi Ren. He went to our school in 6th grade, but he moved to mountains. He transferred back to our school for 8th grade! Isn't that exciting?" Himeka said happily, "Oh, Ren-chan, this is my friend Hanazono Karin."

"It's nice to meet you Hanazono-san," Ren said. He held out his hand for Karin to shake. Karin took the hand and shook it with a firm grip.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too Hinonishi-san. You can call me Karin," Karin replied blushing. _'It's nice to finally meet you ... where have I heard that before?'_

"Fine and you can call me Ren," He answered, giving her the coolest look he could muster.

_'Wow, this guy is so cool. Maybe he isn't like Karasuma after all.' _Karin thought, _'Why am I blushing so often now-a-days?'_

They all talked and talked for about half an hour when Ren said, "I wonder where our drinks are?"

* * *

While the three were talking Kirio was attempting to make the cursed frap. 

_'Curses,'_ he thought,_ 'What to do? I have no idea how to make any of this!'_ After a couple more minutes of struggling he got an idea. _'I know what I'll do. I'll go to another Starbucks and order there, so that I don't have to make anything! Brilliant.'_

He got onto his bike and road to the next intersection, where he found another Starbucks. _'Thank you for making so many stores Mr. Starbucks Man!'_ Kirio though, then he shuddered, _'I'm starting to sound like that novice goddess! No amount of therapy will ever be able to fix that!' _Kirio walked in and ordered the drinks.

"Okay sir, that all comes up to 1,596 yen," the barista said. She was eyeing Kirio suspiciously since he was still wearing his apron.

"WHAT?"

"1,596 yen sir, what is the problem?"

"That is outrageous? What has this world come to? 500 yen to get my coffee fix? OUTRAGEOUS!" Kirio ranted, as he fished through his wallet. _'Well, at least my father left me set for life.' _Kirio said to himself trying to calm himself down. When he got the drinks he rode back to the Starbucks where Ren was saying, "I wonder where our drinks are?"

* * *

Karin turned her head and looked at Ren, "We have been waiting awhile. 

"I'll go and check on them," Ren offered. He pushed in his chair and walked inside, **(a/n they were sitting outside)** then he waited at the counter.

Meanwhile Kirio was panting as he stumbled through the door. _'Never will I, Kirio Karasuma, become a barista!'_

He took out a vile labeled X of his pocket, _'No all I have to do is pour the sleeping potion into the **coffee** and the plan will be complete!'_

_"_Excuse me is anyone here?" Kirio hastily poured his concoction into the drink. He didn't know that he had put the mixture into the pink frap not the green one!

"Here pant you go pant..." Kirio managed as he handed the boy the drinks.

"Thank ... You," the boy said as he took the drinks. At that moment they both looked up and saw each other.

_'He looks like me!' they both thought. _

Not only did neither of them say anything, but they also just thought, _'Must be a trick of the light!' _

And so Ren brought the girls there drinks like the true prince he was. Meanwhile, his look alike was passing out on the floor like the true wussy girly Mr. Glasses Man he really was,_ 'Boy am I tired!_' he thought as his world slowly went black.

* * *

"Where do you live now Ren-kun?" Himeka asked as he handed her his drink. 

"Um, well, I'm looking for a-,"

"WHAT?" both girls yelled cutting him off.

"I have an idea, you can stay with us!" Karin suggested.

"Hmm ... are you sure?" Ren asked, "I mean I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, Ren-kun, you're never a bother, you are one of the best friends that Kazune-kun and I have had. The least we could do is help you in your time of need," Himeka assured him.

"Well, if you insist."

"Of course we do," the two girls replied in unison. Then they both took a sip of there fraps at the same time like they were twins or something.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Ren laughed at the two girls act, "Arigato!"

"You're wel ... commmme," Himeka passed out.

"HIMEKA-CHAN!!!" Ren yelled.

"Let's take her home!" Karin ordered, "Kazune will know what to do."

* * *

At home both of them watched Himeka; her fragile face was peaceful and unmoving. 

_'What happened to you Himeka-chan?'_

"This is entirely my fault! I could have stopped this from happening! I know I could have!" Ren cried. Karin just turned her head toward the distraught boy.

"Ren-kun, there is nothing that you could have done. These things happen, all we can do is try to fix them," Karin told him trying to calm him down.

"I love her Karin," Ren replied quietly. Karin looked into his eyes, he was telling the truth, and she knew he was.

"I love how pure and happy she is, how she always cheers me up and helps me get my mind off of things that trouble me (**a/n this guy is obsessed with monsters**)."

"I know," Karin replied.

"Thanks Karin, you're the only person that knows. I'm so glad you understand," Ren hugged Karin really tight as he thanked her.

Karin was shocked at first. It wasn't an awkward hug like Micchi's. It wasn't a perverted hug like Jin's. It wasn't a romantic hug like Kazune's. It was more of a fatherly hug. Karin loved the feeling. _'I think I just want to stay like this for awhile.' Karin thought to herself._

Unfortunately for Karin, she rarely gets what she wants.

"What are you doing to my goddess?!" Jin asked. Karin turned only to see Jin livid at what he had seen.

"Jin, it's not what you think-," Karin began.

"Of course it isn't my goddess," Jin said as he snaked his arms around her, making her a very pretty shade of pink, "I just don't like seeing you with guys I don't know."

Just then Himeka moaned, "Ah, I'm going to get her another comforter, could the two of you watch her while I'm gone."

"Well-," Ren began, unsure if he wanted to be alone in the same room as the guy who was sending him those we-need-to-have-a-serious-talk looks.

"Of course we would," Jin said, cutting Ren off. He rested his arm on Ren's shoulder, "You go off and get another comforter, and Himeka-san is safe with us."

"Okay, Arigato!" Karin said happily leaving the two of them. _'Well, this is good at least this will give them some time to talk.'_ Karin thought as she ran down the stairs in search of a comforter.

_'Great, this will give **him** time to talk,'_ Ren thought to himself as he sweat dropped.

"Okay pretty boy, what your name?" Jin demanded in his most fierce tone.

"I'm Hinonishi Ren, I just moved back here form the mountains, and was invited to live here by Himeka-chan and Karin-chan earlier this morning.

"Hmmmm ... Well, I'll let you slide since you seem to be on Karin's good side, but heed my warning, do NOT touch Karin, she is my ... inspiration. You've been in the mountains for awhile, so you probably have never heard of me. I'm Kuga Jin, the most popular teen idol of the day; I guess you can say that Karin, as my inspiration, gives me the wisdom of Athena. This is why I refer to her as my goddess. So she is off limits." Jin said, with emphasis on off. He wouldn't have made up the whole inspiration thing, but he realized the Ren had no idea about the transformation rings.

"Look man, I like Himeka, not Karin. Karin is like a sister to me and -,"

"Look," Jin said, cutting Jin off for the second time that day, "I don't care, just stay away from Karin!"

"Okay, consider her taboo!" Ren said his hands were in a surrendering gesture. Himeka moaned again. _'Himeka, please stop moaning, don't you know that every time you do, I'm tortured?' _Ren thought to himself as he turned toward the pale girl. Then her eyes fluttered opened.

"Jin-kun? Ren-kun? How did I get here?" Himeka asked softly.

"You fell asleep at Starbucks and Karin and I carried you here, did you know how strong she was? She is totally strong, but not at all muscular. It's like she's been pulling concrete wheels with metal geta of something. Does she do weight trai-,"

"Ren-kun," Himeka said cutting Jin off (Jin: Why do people keep cutting me off? Nakima: 'Cause I feel like it, that's why.)

"Yes."

"I just noticed something about you."

"What?"

"Come down here so I can tell you, I don't think that you would want Jin-kun to know."

He bent down next to her so that there faces were only a few inches apart.

"More."

He bent even more so they were only centimeters apart.

"More."

He bent down more. His now read cheek was touching her soft pale one, so that his ear was right next to her lips.

"Jin-kun..."

"Yes Himeka-chan."

"Examine Your Zipper."

"Ah?" He looked and saw that she was right. He quickly did as he was told. "Arigato, Himeka-chan," Ren said politely, but was blushing madly.

"Betsuni," Himeka replied naively. Jin tried desperately not to laugh.

"Ah! Himeka-chan you finally woke up!" a huge comforter said.

"Gah! The comforter is speaking!" all three of them screamed.

_'Could it be a comforter yokai?' _Ren thought (shi-chan: a yokai is a japaneeese word for mooonnnsters!)

"You guys are so silly," the comforter said again, "The comforter isn't speaking I am." Then the comforter was moved to the side to show a petite girl with pigtails.

"Oh, Karin-chan, it's you." Himeka said. _'Thank Goodness."_

_'So it wasn't a comforter yokai?' _Ren thought dismally.

"Really Kazune-kun, if you can't think anything nice about me don't say anything at all!" Micchi cried as the two boys walked down the hall.

"Micchi? Kazune-kun?" Himeka turned her head towards the two boys who where storming through the halls apparently looking for everyone else.

"Himeka, Karin, Jin. Why did you leave me and Nishikiori in the hallwa- ... Hinonishi-kun, is that you?" Kazune asked as he saw the purple eyed boy hovering over Himeka.

"Kazune-kun? Is that your boyfriend?" Ren asked staring at the boys hands.

"Hinonishi-kun, I think that we boys need to have a talk, Karin you stay with Himeka, okay?" Kazune ushered all of the boys out of the room leaving the girls there all alone.

* * *

"Okay Hinonishi how much do you know about Greek mythology?" Kazune asked after they had alls settled into to the study/ basement. 

"Not much, why?" Ren answered. _'I wonder where Kazune is getting with this, what does this have to do with him going out with that guy?'_

"Let me start with this, I am NOT dating Nishikiori, second, we all have the power to transform into a 'gods' form.

" ..."

"It's true, that is why I call Karin my goddess, because she really is, I am Hades, nice to meet you!" Jin said offering Ren his hand.

"What?! Do you seriously expect me to believe this?" Ren asked thinking they were all playing some kind of trick on them.

"It's true Ren-kun, why don't you trust them?" Himeka asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Himeka-chan, you're saying that this is all true? How?" Ren asked.

"Professor Kujyou and Professor Karasuma were tying to create a way that humans could borrow divine powers, eventually they were able to, but only under certain circumstances..." Micchi explained.

" ... You need to be a teenager," Jin said.

" ... You need to have a ring," Himeka said.

"... and you need to be ... be an orphan," Karin finished as she walked down joining everyone. She had stumbled over the last part.

"Really, can I see?" Ren asked finally believing.

"Okay, but you might not be able to see us," Kazune answered, "EGO SUM DEUS!"

"I AM GOD!"

"(**a/n I have no idea what Jin says to transform. I you know, tell me in the review, thanks!)** -Insert battle cry here-"

All three of the divine were standing there before Ren to see what would happen next.

"... That was so awesome!" Ren yelled, "That was cooler than anything I could have imagined! It was mind blowing! Like the entire universe was opening up!"

_'Where have I heard that before?' _Karin wondered to herself. Meanwhile Jin was giving Kazune a look saying this-dude-can-see-us-what-the-heck-does-that-mean? Kazune didn't catch the look though, he was to busy staring at Karin's new goddess form. It's not like he hadn't seen her in it before, he just never noticed how much nicer it looked on Karin than her other form.

"Kazune, if you think that Karin looks hot in her new goddess form why don't you just tell her?" Micchi suggested.

"Huh? Kazune-kun, what do you think of your my new goddess form?" Karin asked a blushing Kazune.

"Nothing ... Nishikiori, what did you just call Karin?"

"Karin of course, that's her name right?"

"Well, yeah, but you never called her Karin."

"Well, last night she asked me to,"

"What?!" Kazune screamed as he went into extreme jealous mode.

"Kazune you aren't going into extreme jealous mode are you?" Jin asked mischievously.

"NO! I AM NOT!" Kazune screamed as the stomped out the door, pulling Micchi along with him.

"Yes you aaaarrrrree," Micchi teased as he was dragged up the steps. Himeka and Ren both sweat-dropped, _'He is so totally in denial,'_ they both thought.

"So, let me get this straight, you guys have the power to borrow the gods?" Ren repeated, apparently still skeptical.

"Yeah, and Karin is **my **goddess," Jin said slyly as he slipped his arm onto her shoulder. They had both transformed back by then and Karin found that her clothes had not fully changed back yet.

"JIN, GET OFF OF ME!!! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!!!" Karin yelled slapping his hands.

"Really? I thought that you two were cute together," Ren said.

"WHAT?!" Kazune said. As he ran back in the room still dragging Micchi.

"Ren said that Karin-chan and Jin-chan look cute together," Himeka told Kazune who was extremely upset.

"Well chap you can't really blame him, she isn't officially your girl, she is still up for grabs," Micchi said smiling that creepy smile of his.

"Shut it Nishikiori! I don't need this right now," Kazune snapped back.

"But it's true Kazune, she isn't your girlfriend. Which is why I'm free to do this," Jin said as he grabbed Karin and gave her a soft kiss.

"Jin! What the heck was that for?" Karin asked as she punched the offender.

"I think I'm going to like staying here," Ren said to Himeka. They were both sitting in a love seat watching the scene with a big bucket of popcorn.

"I think you will too, there's so much drama!" Himeka replied, "Red vines?"

"Sure, I'd love some," Ren said. Kazune was currently trying to bite Jin's head off and Micchi was being pulled left and right like a rag doll. Karin just stood to the side sweat-dropping. _'Why is it that a bunch of crazy maniacs are always trying to kiss me?'_

Then out of no where the Kazune-Z came flying through the ceiling.

"What did you do to our Kujyou-sama?" they all asked (**a/n I think they should call him -sama not -kun)**

"N-nothing, I'm not the one he's chasing am I?" Karin replied backing up.

"Yes, but he's not himself and your in the room, so it's all your fault!" they screamed._ 'What kind of logic is that?' _Karin thought as the Micchirians came crashing through the ceiling **(a/n poor ceiling, I think I'll give it a break**).

"Kazune-Z! Where have you been, you are late to gang war 2,257!" they screamed. Then the Jin's spoofed into the room ninja style, ending up between Jin and Kazune.

"Hey! Stop you fiend! How dare you try to bite our Jin-sama's head off!" they yelled.

On the love seat Himeka and Ren were confused, "How did you know all of this was going on?" they asked in unison. The leaders of the groups turned their heads, "We read it on they replied. As they saw Ren half of the girls mouths dropped open, _'Who is **he**?'_ they thought. Jin stood up and gave the coolest look he could muster.

"STOP!!!" he yelled.

"..." the Kazune-Z, Miccirians, and Jin's all stood in silence.

"I'm Hinonishi Ren, and I'm telling you all to leave! This is not your house and if you persist to harass us we will call the cops," he stated in an as-a-matter-of-factly way. A quarter of the girls got hearts in their eyes.

"WE LOVE YOU REN-SAMA!" they cried.

"TRAITORS!" the three other fan clubs yelled.

"YOU CAN'T TELL US WHO TO LOVE!" the protested. It looked like war, the Kazune-Z was getting there samurai swords ready, the Micchirians stretched to get ready for their martial arts, the Jin's were pulling out their poke' balls, and the newly made Ren-agade …

* * *

**This chapter is exactly 4,000 words. I know it seems like most of this chapter was a waste, but eveything that happens here is crucial! You'll see. I'M NEVER WRITING A CHAPTER THIS LONG AGAIN! Anyway Review! You must review! Even if you are anonymous!**


	6. Filler

**a/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy, this is a short chapter, so don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or Kon Kon Kokon.**

**Chapter 4: Filler**

"YOU CAN'T TELL US WHO TO LOVE!" the protested. It looked like war, the Kazune-Z was getting there samurai swords ready, the Micchirians stretched to get ready for their martial arts, the Jin's were pulling out their poke' balls, and the newly made Ren-agade **(a/n sorry for the stupid name**) was doing a mix of it all.

_'Oh no, I have to do something!' _Karin thought, _'But what should I do?' _She looked down at her ring and new exactly what to do.

"I AM GOD!!!" all was silent.

"GODDESS THUNDER!" Karin screamed as everyone in the room was electrocuted. _'I think I may have overdone it just a little.'_

"Karin, that was amazing! Where did you get all of that power?"

"Ren-kun, are you still awake? Why didn't you pass out like everyone else?" Karin inquired.

"I don't know … how do you think we should get all of these people out of here?"

"I don't know, I was thinking we should-," but before Karin could finish Ren had already raced all of the crazy fan girls out of the basement, fixed the ceiling and the wall, and carried Himeka and the boys into their rooms.

"How did you do that?" Karin asked in awe.

"I don't know. I just felt this kind of energy and … well … I was able to do that," Ren said gesturing toward the rest of the study. _'I think that Kazune-kun would like to know about that,'_ Karin thought.

"So what do you want to do now?" Karin asked.

"Well today is Sunday, right? So that means that there is school tomorrow-,"

"Aaack, you're right! Tomorrow is the first day of school! We still need to get our uniforms!" Karin cried, "Quick, let's go to and get them!" pulling Ren up the stairs and out the door.

"Okay, but don't you think that you should change out of your goddess form? I don't think you want people to see you like that!"

"Oh, you're right!" Karin blushed as she changed back to her normal form.

"Let's go Karin-chan!" Ren said happily walking out the door.

"Yeah, let's go!" Karin agreed following him. _'This feels so refreshing. I like Ren-kun! He is so cool and when I'm around him I don't feel awkward or embarrassed, I just feel like me.' _Karin thought to herself as they both headed off to the school

"What's wrong Karin-chan?" Karin turned and was face to face with Ren. They had just gotten back to the house and where putting the new uniforms in each persons closet. They were currently in Karin's room.

"Oh, Ren-kun, nothings wrong with me. Why do you ask?" Karin lied.

"Don't give me that, I know better, there is definitely something wrong."

"How would you know?" Karin turned her back to him to him to tell him that the conversation was over, but he just put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your eyes, there full of worry, and your face don't have its normal smile. There is definitely something wrong," Ren said calmly, "Please tell me, maybe I can help." Karin just gave up.

"Okay, can we sit?" Karin asked.

"Sure," Ren sat on her bed and waited, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, you see. I was the first one who was stuck to Micchi, we spent the entire day together, and that night I felt differently toward him. A couple weeks ago Kazune and I made a promise to the other, and I meant it, but since I felt differently toward Micchi. I feel confused inside," Karin began to cry. She expected that since Ren was a guy, he wouldn't know what to do, but he new exactly what to do. He gave her a big hug.

"Oh, Karin, it'll be okay," Ren said into her ear. It was just a small whisper into her ear, which gave the wrong idea to a random passer – by.

**a/n: I know, it was a short chapter! Don't kill me, just review! The next one will be longer, I promise, but for now this will have to do.**


	7. Another Filler

**a/n: another short chapter! sorry! i'm in the middle of writers block for this story!**

_

* * *

_

_"Oh, Karin, it'll be okay," Ren said into her ear. It was just a small whisper into her ear, which gave the wrong idea to random passers – by._

* * *

"Thank you Ren-kun!" Karin said, "I'm so happy your here! I never get to talk to guys like this; they usually just want something from me. It's nice to know that there are decent men out there. Kazune-kun is different though, he is like you, but he is more of a boyfriend. You are like my big brother!" Karin smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Ren-kun!"

"Your welcome Karin-chan, we should probably check on the others now, huh?" Ren replied smiling. They walked out the room not knowing that they had been watched.

* * *

"Get your foot off of me!" the leader of the Kazune-Z whispered to the leader of the Micchirians.

"Ssssh! There still talking!" the leader of the Ren-agade whispered, "I'm trying to take notes here!"

"Whatever, I'm going to find Kuga-sama/ Kujyou-sama/ Nishikiori-sama!" the other three other fan leaders whispered while sticking there tongues out and heading off.

"Wait! Hanazono-san just kissed Hinonishi-sama!" the Ren agade leader cried as she passed out.

"What?!" the other three leaders ran to the door only to find she was right! Karin had just kissed Hinonishi-sama's face.

"Oh! They're coming!" they all shrieked, "Hide!" Ren and Karin walked out of the room, not noticing the four figures on the ceiling. When they left the three conscious leaders to the knocked out leader and decided to go to the gym were the other four fan clubs were waiting.

"We were definitely right everyone ..." the Kazune-Z leader began.

"...Hinonishi-sama likes Hanazono as well ..." the Ren-agade leader said.

" ... This means we need to band together ..."

" ... She's had it to good for to long ..." The Jin's leader finished. All of the other girls screamed.

"DOWN WITH HANAZONO!" they all cheered.

* * *

The next day at school was a terrible day. Micchi and Kazune stayed at home, so Ren, Himeka, and Karin headed off.

"Ah, today is the first day of eighth grade Karin-chan!" Himeka cried in excitement.

"Yeah, and we're all in the same class again!" Karin screamed waving her arms in the air.

"No way! That's odd!" Ren said. They all walked into class and sat down next to each other in the back. After roll the teacher said she had some exciting news.

"The school budget is a bit low this year, so it has been decided that we are going to do some fundraising, does anyone have any ideas?"

Miyon waved her arms like a mad woman, "ME, PICK ME! I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!"

"Yi-chan, what is your idea?" the teacher asked smiling.

"We should have an auction!"

"That's a wonderful idea, what kind?"

"A dating auction!" Miyon said happily!

"What?!" the entire class screamed.

"That's a great idea! Do I have any volunteers to auction themselves off?" she looked around the room to see if any of her pupils were up to the challenge. No one wanted to do it.

"No takers? Well, I'll choose some people. Hanazono-san, Hinonishi-kun, blah, blah, blah ..."

"What?!" Karin and Ren said.

_'Could this get any worse?'_

_

* * *

_

**a/n: thanks for reading! please review!**


	8. Athena's rude awakening

Dear Readers ,

It has been insanely long since I last updated this story, I'm extremely sorry. I guess I just lost interest. I'll try to be better!

chu

nakima-chan

* * *

'_Could this get any worse?'_

"And don't forget," the teacher smiled remindingly, "This assignment is mandatory, in other words you need to participate!"

The bell rang, after what seemed to be eternity. Ren, Karin, and Himeka walked home together in a row. Two of them with a chip on their shoulders, and the other without a care in the world.

There thoughts are as follows:

'What will I do? Himeka-chan is going to get mauled by my fan girls when she bids on me … sigh … if she bids on me.'

'Kazune-kun is going to explode when he finds out! He knows that Micchi and Jin will try to bid on me … not to mention the fact that he is already sore from being stuck to Micchi-kun to long … sigh this is going to be a long day.'

'Bugs … butterfly … Ren … caterpillars … Ren …. Termites … Ren ….'

These thoughts continue through the entire walk home. As they slowly opened the door they found an enrage Kazune, and a Micchi that looked like he had been pushed down some stairs.

"Welcome home love!" Micchi yelled, attempting to hug Karin. Only to be kept at bay with Kazune's 'I'm-going to-kill' look.

"Hi Micchi! Hi Kazune!" Karin and Himeka greeted, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Suddenly Karin had an idea pop into her head.

"Have a bad day?" Karin looked Kazune straight in the eye giving him a taste of her innocent emerald eyes, "Hmmm … what could I do to make it better?" she continued playfully. Karin got really close to Kazune's face so that their cheeks were only a hair away. She quickly took her chance and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

It was a really precious moment. They both blushed and looked away from each other bashfully. But then there was Micchi.

"Karin-chan, my turn!" Micchi yelped; pushing Kazune aside, which resulted in Kazune attempting to make the English boy a martyr.

During the fight Karin noticed that Ren and Himeka were watching the fight on a bean bag loveseat.

'Where are all of these loveseats coming from?' Karin thought while examining the would be couple.

Himeka had fallen asleep on Ren's shoulder and Ren stole glances at her now-and-again. It was so sweet that it would have made any asexual get a toothache.

'Awe, they are so darn cute! I should talk to her later and tell her about Ren. She is probably completely and totally clueless how much he likes her,' Karin conspired on how to get the shy girl and the new boy together.

After awhile Kazune grew tired and collapsed, bringing down Micchi as well. Karin's maternal instincts kicked in and she wrapped a nice warm quilt around the two of them.

'Every thing seems nice and peaceful … I guess I should guess go off and read my book!" she thought pulling out Twilight from behind her back. She skipped off toward the study where she decided to sit in that bean bag love seat she'd seen earlier.

Sadly she was reading while down the stairs. One moment she is reading about Bella nearing death, the next moment she felt her body went flying through the air. Then she saw the world go blank.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. She was staring into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. At first she was surprised, and her feminine instincts told her that it was a stalker. But soon she realized it was only Jin.

"Jin?" Karin questioned.

"Yes, my goddess," Jin replied in a whisper, it were as if he talked to loud she would shatter into a million pieces.

"Why are you in my room? Why am I in my room? Wasn't I in the study? Oh no … Micchi and Kazune! Are they okay? Did they kill each other?" Karin began to breathe heavily. This worried Jin greatly, to see his goddess in such distress? He wouldn't here of it! He took a firm hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Karin? Breathe! Breathe! Breathe!" Jin yelled now hyperventilating. Realizing that she had caused the boy to panic she tried to calm down.

"Jin, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me to much," Karin sighed and looked at the idol that she was the muse.

"That my goddess is impossible," he replied. He lowered his forehead to hers and she felt the blood rush to her face. Their bangs met, then their eyelashes, then their noses, and just as it was about to get serious guess who dropped in?

"Kuga!" a voice boomed. The two jerked their heads toward the door and saw a raging blonde in the thresh hold.

"Kazune?"

"And Micchi," a battered British boy reminded everyone of his presence as Kazune backhanded the teen idol.

"Never touch Karin again!" Kazune glared at the glaring Jin and Micchi and Karin both tried to stay out of it.

Suddenly Karin saw a flash of something in her peripheral vision and realized that it was Himeka and Ren sleeping in a bean bag love-seat.

'_Where the heck are all of these love-seats coming from?'_ Karin thought. Then she saw all of her class mates, including Mr. Glasses man and Kirika-senpai, stuffed onto one huge love-seat in mid-air. It began to fall, and so did her bed.

'_Am I going crazy?' _Karin thought to herself as she tried to grab at pieces of her mind to regain sanity.

As soon as she could put together one coherent though pocky of all kinds of flavor came flying down from the sky.

'_Oh my … POCKY! I love pocky! Let's see, there is chocolate, strawberry, vinalla,_ _almond, and … chu? … is that even a flavo_r?" she grabbed at the pocky and ate it. Sure enough it tasted like an actual kiss, well, it tasted like a memory of a kiss.

'_This is a nice place, I wonder what is going to happen next,' _Karin thought happily. Soon all of the images around her went away and slowly melted into what looked like a computer screen.

Suddenly everything went into a pink haze and Karin heard what sounded like light jingling bells.

"Who are you?" Karin asked, covering her eyes from the blinding light.

"Guess," the voice called playfully.

"No offense but I'm not in the mode right now," Karin brought her knees up to her chest a hugged them.

"Ah, come on, you have to know me," the voice sounded disappointed, "Fine, if you don't want to guess then I'll show you who I am."

The bright haze began to subside. Karin began to see the form of a girl come into her vision sharper and sharper by the second. In a few second Karin saw a girl that looked exactly like her on her bed in the form of Athena.

"Athena?" Karin asked in a bewildered tone.

"Gee, Karin you are so slow!" Athena remarked, "I always knew you weren't as smart as me … Hey, I think that you should recheck your history homework you got the last half of it wrong!"

"What?!" Karin was so surprised to see herself that she couldn't follow what she was being told. Athena sighed and rubbed the sides of her forehead with her fingers.

"Okay, Karin we will start from the beginning. Since you are the wielder of my ring I am constantly watching over you, so I obviously see every single mistake you make. This is really frustrating when you make stupid mistakes, since I'm Athena and I am the goddess of wisdom."

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked.

"I'm here because Apollo keeps begging me to tell you how to separate his host from Michiru," Athena explained annoyed at the memory of Apollo.

"Really?!" Karin's eyes sparkled, "What do I have to do? I'd do any thing to make Kazune happy.

"I don't think it would be wise to tell you," Athena replied, her eye downcast, as if trying not to betray the owner.

"Please tell me."

"…"

"Please," Karin pleaded, on the verge of tears.

Athena sighed.

"You need to kiss Michiru."

* * *

Thank You for reading! Please review!

chu!

nakima-chan


	9. He's dreaming about you

Hi!

Don't kill me! I Know I haven't updated lately . . . Since Kamichama Karin stopped printing, I haven't had much to go on, but I'm trying my best! Please read and review!

chu

nakima-chan

* * *

"I need to do what"

"I need to do what?" Karin asked animatedly. Athena sighed at her hosts' immaturity.

"Listen Karin, it is just a kiss," the goddess said smugly, "It isn't like you haven't done it before."

Karin felt her cheeks warm at the memory, her first kiss, stolen by that idiot.

"I know buy-"

"It's time to wake up Karin, go now," the dream became fuzzier and a light above her grew sharper. Before everything became clear Karin felt something crash into her body, and immediately awoke.

"Ano," Karin groaned, "What hit me?"

She looked her eyes grew wide when she realized that it was Micchi and Kazune were both on top of her, scraped and cut from a fall down the stairs.

"Micchi and Kazune-kun, what happened?" Karin was in complete shock. Her body was stiff and her sweat went cold.

"What were we doing? We were looking for you, you idiot!" Kazune snarled.

"Well I'm sorry that I fell down the stairs and was knocked unconscious, next time this happens I'll tell you before hand," she replies sarcastically. She used all of her strength to push them off, but instead makes the situation worse and causes Micchi and her face to come extremely close.

Time freezes and Karin can hear Athena in the back of her mind, telling her to go through with the kiss. It would be easy for her to do, that is for sure, but she couldn't. Not with Kazune there.

"Micchi," Karin gasped.

"Karin," Micchi smirked.

"Dinner's ready!" Himeka called from the door.

"We'd better get going," Karin mumbled and left the room without a word.

Karin had made up her mind. That night she would sneak into their room and kiss Micchi. She had to for Kazune's' sake.

She spent the evening lying in her bed, wondering if the boys had fallen asleep yet. She planned how to sneak into their room, and contemplated what she would say to Micchi.

There was a knock at the door that nearly caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Come in," she finally replied after recuperating.

"Karin-chan," Himeka opened the door, "I come bearing gifts of cookies and milk!"

"Ah! Thank you Himeka-chan, but you didn't need to go to the trouble," Karin moved over on her bed allowing Himeka to sit next to her.

"I was just so happy today I had to bake!" Himeka had a glow about her that made her seem even more innocent than usual. Then suddenly her expression fell and grew morose.

"Also . . . tonight at dinner you barely had an appetite, neither did Kazune-kun. Did something happen between you two?" Her huge eyes stared into Karin, searching through her for the truth.

"No," Karin replied, it was the truth . . . at least for the time being. She had the think quick, change the subject.

"So how is Ren-kun?" Karin smirked mischievously, finally thinking of a way out of the conversation.

So they talked the night away, in the back of Karin's' mind she was preparing for her coming task.

* * *

It was a bit past midnight when Karin finally felt the coast was clear. She dressed in all black and unlatched the lock on her window.

Stealthily, she eased onto the branch of a tree and inched her way the trunk as skillfully as a tight-rope walker. Hugging the trunk she reached her foot out to the branch that lead to her objective point, but when she was about to shift her weight, her foot slip through the air, nearly causing her to fall.

When she finally caught her breath she tried again, and this time it was a success. She finally made it to the window, which coincidentally, was already open.

She slowly snakes in making barely a noise. She moves toward Micchi's silhouetted figure, and her heart started beating faster and faster. Her face was a foot away from Micchi's.

"Nishikiori . . . your not asleep are you?" Kazune's' voice reached Karin's' dismayed ears, she tried to pack off as soon as she could, but only could manage to lift herself a bit higher.

"No, I'm not asleep," Micchi answered, "Look; I know what you've been thinking."

"So," Kazune paused, "What is the answer?"

"I do."

"Kazune-kun."

"I see . . . good night Nishikiori."

"Good night."

There was silence in the room and Karin could barely feel her body she was in such shock. She didn't know what to do; she just stood in silence beside her objective.

"Karin . . . I know you are here," her eyes grew wide at Micchi's calm voice, "Kazune-kun is asleep, why are you here?"

"I . . . know how to get you two unstuck," Karin finally said.

"I know also," Micchi replied darkly.

"How?"

"In the study, when I landed on you, I could here your thoughts," his eyes softened, "What are you going to do?"

"I have to do it . . . for Kazune-kun."

"Okay, I just want you to know something," he looked her in the eyes, which made him seem more serious, a side of Micchi that Karin didn't see often. She lowered her ear to his mouth, so that he could whisper the secret to her.

"Right now . . . Kazune-kun . . . is dreaming of you."

Tears began to stain her porcelain skin. She didn't know what to do, just that she had to do get through her task, and as soon as possible.

"Are you ready?" Karin choked.

"Anytime you are, Karin-chan, anytime."

She gave him a quick, chaste kiss, full of tears of betrayal. The two hands began to glow, and then dimmed, leaving two individual hands lying together.

Kazune woke up from the feel and the first thing to meet his eyes was the image of Karin leaning over Micchi, bangs touching.

"Kazune-kun . . . I-"

But she wasn't able to finish. Kazune arose abruptly and opened the door.

"Nishikiori . . . do you know what I'm thinking now?"

And without uttering another word, he closed the door, leaving Karin in tears and Michiru to comfort her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review . . . and don't give up on me! . . . I will finish this story if it kills me!


End file.
